


Sun and Moon

by royalreddeath



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Comfort, M/M, Post-Battle, Return, Return To Self, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 17:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17585546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalreddeath/pseuds/royalreddeath
Summary: My last writing before I play KH3.Lea returns a necklace to his best friend, battle-weary.





	Sun and Moon

“What are you doing, Lea?”

“Putting something back.” Lea spoke with a smile on his pained face, ribs hurting more than anything else. He reached behind his neck and felt around for a moment as he tried to find a clasp. Eventually his fingers managed to get the necklace off his neck and he carefully reached around Isa’s to put it back in its place. “You need your sun back since I have my moon.”

“You…” Isa reached to the necklace and lifted it up gently, looking down at it. Between Lea being the first thing he saw when he came back from… being Xehanort and this, he wasn’t sure how much more he could take. His heart was newly his. Over a third of his life was made up of being taken over by someone else, but there he was again. With Lea and a little sun around his neck. “How did you find it?”

“Found where our old houses were. It was pretty easy. I wasn’t really looking for it, I was just looking.” Lea moved his hands back once he was done with the clasp again, resting them on Isa’s shoulders as a means of balance. 

He was still in an incredible amount of pain, but Isa was there. Isa was there and it was only Isa.

Lea would see his other friends later, he knew they were okay, but he was lost in Isa’s eyes. His own filled with tears as he took in the color, the old familiar green that belonged to Isa alone.

Isa’s hand moved to Lea’s face, concern writing itself across his face slowly, as if unsure of the feeling. “Are you okay?”

“I’m with you again. Of course I’m okay.”

Isa couldn’t help but laugh at Lea’s words paired with the tears. “You’re hurt, Lea. Have you run out of magic?”

“I don’t have to stock magic, Isa. It’s not quite like that when you’re not dead.” Laughing at Isa’s suggestion felt good, even if the pain in his ribs was made worse. Laughing at Isa’s words was something possible again. A tear fell down Lea’s cheek. “Pretty sure this is too deep for a curaga to fix everything, but I’ll be fine. Everything’s fine.”

“I don’t know how much I agree with ‘everything,’ but we’re a lot closer than we’ve been for years.”

“You’re you again. Isa, I can see your eyes again.”

“I’m not sure how me I really am, Lea.”

“What do you mean?”

“I remember everything.”

“Of course you do.”

“No, you don’t understand, I remember things that weren’t me.”

“I guess that makes sense, you were kind of the old man for a while there. Not even including the possession.” Lea’s hand moved to Isa’s cheek carefully, mirroring what his friend had done to him. “It’ll just be you filling in your own heart for a while. I’m here to help get you all the way back to you.”

“I appreciate it,” Isa spoke while moving his hand away from Lea’s cheek, sighing and shaking his head. “But it’ll be a while before I’m really me again.”

“You’re really you, you just need time to feel like you again. It’ll be okay.”

“How do you even know this is real?”

“How do you not?”

“I never expected to win my heart back.”

“Well, I never gave up on you.”

“How do you know it isn’t all just your mind?”

“Isa, you had a moment where I saw you fight back before you were absorbed into whatever the hell that was. I know you did.”

“You were looking far too into the expressions of a man who didn’t believe he had emotions that were truly his.”

“I don’t believe you.”

“Of course you don’t.” Isa sighed and moved back slightly, looking at the mess that was Lea. “You need someone with strong healing magic, Lea.”

“We’re still talking.”

“You need a healer, Lea. You don’t look battered enough to be in pain, but I know you are. Something harder to see happened.”

“See? It’s you.”

“Lea.”

“And you know it’s me.”

“Fine, yes, I know I’m me again. This is what I’ve wanted for years, but I’m not ready to call myself… just me.”

“Because of the memories that aren’t quite yours?”

“Partially, yes.”

“What else? While I have you here.”

Isa sighed and took a moment to try to figure out how to phrase his explanation. Lea could see him taking things in, weighing his options on how much he had to say. Saïx had never shown his tendency to think things through on his face, he really was all Isa again. “Somewhere along the lines, I changed my mind about what I was fighting for.”

“Change in mind or change in heart?”

“You know exactly what I mean.”

“No, I really don’t. Was it you changing your mind or the old man changing your heart?”

“I can’t pass on all the blame to Xehanort, Lea. He didn’t control me, you should know that. It was a slow process of being ripped away from what I didn’t know I was developing. I hadn’t the faintest idea until it was too late.”

“Implying you eventually had an idea?”

“Yes. I pushed it away, but I’d never felt that jealous before. It wasn’t a memory and somewhere in me knew that, but I refused to believe that I had anything back because nothing felt like it was mine. I didn’t want the feeling of having myself carved away from me be anything but a side effect of being without a heart and longing for it.” Isa paused and looked around  
sadly. “Lea, we’re standing on a battlefield. The battle may be done, but I’m not sure this discussion is timed well.”

“It’s timed perfectly, Isa. I want to know what you’re feeling. I want to help.”

“I want to get you to a healer.”

“You keep saying that, I’m fine.”

Isa moved a step back, removing all support Lea had to stand and watched him struggle for a brief moment before returning to Lea’s side, this time supporting him even more. He wrapped his arm around Lea’s waist carefully and helped hold him up.

“Fine. I’m hurt. Are you happy now?”

“Of course not.”

“Isa.”

“Lea.”

“I like hearing you say my name without it being a tool you’re using to hurt me.”

“I never used your name to purposefully hurt you. What do you mean?” Isa locked eyes with Lea as he spoke, obviously and openly offended by the suggestion.

“Then why did you use it as Saïx?”

“To remind you what was important. Nothing I did was ever to hurt you, I can’t believe your trust in me was… Why would you think that?”

“Because I was hurt.”

“I didn’t think we had feelings, Lea. Why would I be so stupid as to use emotions to manipulate you? So cruel as to use them to hurt my best friend?”

“I see your point. Sorry for suggesting that was a possibility.”

Silence followed the apology, both men wanting nothing more of the talking. There was far too much stress in the air to continue forward and too much pain in Lea’s sides for him to keep ignoring it.

“I’m getting you to someone to heal you, Lea. I’m not above carrying you.”

“Yeah, okay. I need something stronger than I can cast.”

“Or non-magic based attention.”

“None of my injuries have ever needed more than a good heal.”

“None of your injuries have ever been like this and you know it.”

“I’m glad you’re still worried about me, ya amar.”

Isa couldn’t help but smile at that. “Is that all you remember?”

“No, of course not.”

“Say anything else.”

“Uh. Salam?”

Laughing came from Isa’s chest as he shook his head. “I set the bar too low, that’s fine.” 

“Twenty different topics in one conversation once we start avoiding what’s serious, right?”

“Couldn’t expect anything different from you, Lea. You talk a lot, but is it ever really about you?”

“Occasionally. I was trying to talk about us.”

“You were trying to talk about me.”

“Yeah, okay. Fine.”

“I’m picking you up if you don’t start walking.”

“I’ve been waiting for you to.”

Isa sighed and rolled his eyes, carefully lifting the taller man into his arms. Lea groaned as he was repositioned, not having fully expected Isa to pick him up.

“You know I’m tired too, Lea.”

“Then why did you pick me up?”

Isa looked away, hiding his face from Lea and taking in a small breath. “... I’m tired of letting you down.” 

It took Lea only a moment to processed what Isa just said. “I love you, Isa.”

Isa snorted. “Glad you could tell that was a joke.”

“Of course. I know you.”

Isa sighed and began to walk towards the rest of the lights. “I suppose… that really is all the proof I need that I’m back.”


End file.
